Reencarnando
by Daisuki-Ongaku
Summary: ¿Que paso despues de la batalla con el Orochi? ¿Cualesson los pensamientos de Chikane? ¿Donde esta Himeko?
1. Capitulo 1 Despertar

**CAPITULO 1 DESPERTAR **

- Guardiana de la Luna, ¡Ja! Todos admiran a la luna, desde tiempos inmemorables le han hecho rituales, cantos y poesías, siempre admirándola, pero… ¿es que acaso no sedan cuenta? ¿Por que admirar a la luna si esta no brilla por si sola? ¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta que "la luna solo es capaz de iluminar por que hay un sol? Y el sol tan cálido como siempre, radiante de luz y alegría capaz de iluminar cualquier cosa, hasta la misma luna la cual se dice tiene un corazón de hielo, el cual solo se ha podido derretir gracias al calor y amor que le proporciono alguna vez el sol".

Estas son las palabras que nadie escucha de una persona que se encuentra en un lugar sobre la luna. De pelo obscuro y unos ojos que antes demostraban frialdad y calidez solo a cierta persona, pero ahora solo se refleja una gran tristeza. Es aquí un lugar donde nadie sabe que existe, y que por un sacrificio de amor a otro, el castigo para la redención es la espera de que alguien la ayude a salir de ahí en su siguiente reencarnación, pero… ¿habrá otra reencarnación?

Chikane dentro del templo en el cual esta encerada…

- Mi péquela Himeko, a pesar de la distancia de este gran abismo que nos separa, puedo sentirte, te sientes triste ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?, no brillas como antes ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Himeko si tan solo pudiera estar contigo.

En una ciudad muy transitada y llena de caos hay una persona que por lo general que con tan solo pasar y saludar desprende una energía de paz y tranquilidad que muchos necesitan, energía transmitida inconscientemente por una hermosa chica rubia de ojos amatista. Esta chica fotógrafa de profesión llevaba colgando en su hombro su fiel cámara, mientras que en el otro sostiene un maletín con todos los instrumentos de su cámara. Como todas las mañanas lo hacia casi aproximadamente desde hace un mes, se dirige a un parque muy cercano a su estudio fotográfico en el cual le gusta pasar un rato, inspirarse y tomar algunas fotografías, esto generalmente lo hacia antes y después de pasar por su estudio, pero en ese recorrido hay un lugar en especifico al que por alguna extraña razón se siente atraída.

Un árbol en especifico en ese parque el cual esta rodeado por una serie de arbustos y rosales dándole un sentido de protección ideal para pasar un rato ahí o hacer un picnic, o leer un libro sin que nadie te moleste pues entre los arbustos hay un espacio imperceptible por el cual puedes ingresar a ese pequeño paraíso.

Himeko un día al tratar de buscar un lente de su cámara que por descuido se le había caído tropezó con algo cayendo estrepitosamente y atravesando la pared de arbustos y encontrándose con ese lugar, a partir de ese día y hasta hoy habiendo transcurrido ya casi mas de un mes de ese hecho, Himeko todos los días se adentra entre esos arbustos…

- Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que me encontré con este árbol y desde ese día me he sentido muy extraña como si algo me faltara, o si hubiera olvidado algo, pero por mas que reviso todo y me pongo a pensar no se lo que es. Además este lugar me transmite una paz… pero también siento como si este árbol – acercándose hasta el y acariciando el tronco – me pudiera indicar y responder mis dudas. Pero sabes – hablándole al árbol – siento que esto tal vez cambie pronto, hasta donde puedo recordar siempre he estado sola, a excepción de algunos amigos, pero muy dentro de mi me dice que no siempre fue así y que pronto cambiara eso…

En la luna...

- ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? Es algo que no había sentido antes, es una sensación muy familiar, es… no puede ser… ¡¡¡Himeko!!! . Es la presencia de Himeko, pero eso es imposible, - levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia las puertas cerradas del templo golpeándolas tratando de salir –

- vaya si que el tiempo ha llegado, por fin la sacerdotisa de la luna despertó... –


	2. Capitulo 2 El Templo de la Luna

**CAPITULO 2 EL TEMPLO DE LA LUNA**

- Guardiana de la luna ¿Qué es lo que haces? Sabes perfectamente que las puertas del templo están selladas por mi poder y no hay forma de abrirlas.

- Pero… es que Himeko, ella esta cerca lo puedo sentir.

- Eso es imposible, ella no se encuentra aquí, peri si, la presencia de la guardiana del sol es muy fuerte, y esto puede deberse a que su inconsciente este despertando, rompiendo las reglas y mi poder, para cumplir sus deseos, ¿será que la sacerdotisa se esta negando a olvidar?, ¿se esta adelantando a su tiempo?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, es que hay alguna forma de que me recuerde?, ¿Qué nos volvamos a encontrar?

- Sacerdotisa, ahora estas confundida, pues despertaste antes de tiempo, deben pasar varias reencarnaciones antes de que tu o la otra sacerdotisa despierten.

- ¿Quisieras hacer el favor de explicarme entonces que esta pasando?, ¿el por que siento como si hubiera sido hace poco cuando me separe de Himeko? – diciendo esto Chikane se recarga en una de las paredes y empieza a caer lenta y pesadamente en el suelo, esperando a que la diosa de la espada le conteste.

- Esta predicho que las sacerdotisas reencarnaran cada vez que el Orochi tenga presencia en la tierra, pero esto provoca que el círculo de vida de las sacerdotisas continúe, para así evitar que el Orochi en caso de que llegase a despertar antes, las sacerdotisas se encuentren en la tierra – la voz del dios de la espada sonaba por todo el templo –

- No lo entiendo, si ese es el caso, que hago aquí, debí de haber reencarnado, ¿o no? - decía Chikane con la voz un poco molesta

- Cuando la sacerdotisa del sol y tú, vencieron al Orochi, una parte de tu alma, fue encerrada en este templo, mientras que la vida de la sacerdotisa del Sol fue llevada de nuevo a la tierra, donde tu presencia fue borrada de todos los habitantes de la tierra, tu vida mortal nunca existió, la sacerdotisa del sol siguió con su vida, mientras tu permanecías sellada aquí en el templo, esa vida de la que te hablo ya ha terminado, una vez que la sacerdotisa del sol falleció, empezaba una nueva reencarnación donde ambas sacerdotisas reencarnan…

- Si es así ¿Por qué me encuentro e este lugar?, ¿no debería estar en la tierra?

- Te encuentras en la tierra, como dije tu alma fue separada, la que esta en el templo, y la que ahora vive en la tierra, la que esta aquí consta de todos los recuerdos de las vidas anteriores y conocimientos acerca del Orochi, en la tierra simplemente eres una persona normal. Así mismo la sacerdotisa del sol, en ella sus recuerdos también fueron sellados desde el momento en que regreso a la tierra, así de este modo, si el Orochi llegase a aparecer, tú sacerdotisa de la luna, despertarías e irías a la tierra y estarías en tu cuerpo mortal nuevamente, es por eso que digo que has despertado antes de tiempo, pues es imposible que el Orochi despertase aun, y la otra opción es que la misma sacerdotisa del sol haya logrado despertar por su propia voluntad.

…Dime sacerdotisa ¿Qué piensas que es esto?

- Esto… esto es mi castigo

- Un castigo… ya veo… me parece sacerdotisa, que hasta que no seas capaz de entender y comprender tu situación, tu deseo mas anhelado seguirá siendo eso, solo un deseo…

- Pero… ¿Qué quieres decir…? ¡¡¡Vamos, explícamelo!!! – decía Chikane poniéndose de pie y levantando la cara hacia arriba, como encarando al dios de la espada, sabiendo que lo único que encontraría del dios seria su voz, y nada mas, y eso si tenia suerte.

- Sacerdotisa, han sido ya muchas las reencarnaciones las que han pasado. Lo que tienes que hacer es recordar, medita tus acciones y principalmente recuerda el por que estas aquí

- Pero… eso de… - interrumpida por el dios.

- ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez, el por que es la sacerdotisa de la luna la del exilio? – y de pronto la voz del dios se dejo de escuchar.

- ¡¡¡Espera!!! ¿Qué es todo esto lo que me has dicho? Explícame… por favor… – Esto ultimo dicho mas como un susurro.

En el estudio de Himeko…

- Ni hablar tendré que sacar mas fotos, estas no servirán para el trabajo que me encargaron hoy. – Himeko sale del estudio nuevamente con cámara en mano dispuesta a tomar mas fotos y dejando las que acababa de observar sobre la mesa, que curiosamente la mayoría eran fotos de la luna en diferentes facetas-

Mientras que en la luna…

Chikane hincada sobre el piso de madera del templo con las manos sobre su regazo, empieza a respirar de forma pausada y relajada, en estado de meditación.

- "¿Por qué es la sacerdotisa de la luna la del exilio? ¿Es que acaso solo ha sido la luna la que ha sido castigada? En la reencarnación anterior yo ataque a Himeko con el poder del Orochi y en esta ocasión paso algo muy similar. ¿Será acaso que ese es el destino? ¿Que la luna sea la responsable de aliarse con el Orochi? – y una vez mas las palabras del dios de la espada vienen a su mente – _**"medita tus acciones… recuerda el por que estas aquí…"**_ "– Estoy aquí por que ataque a Himeko, por que me alié con el Orochi – Chikane se empezaba a exasperar – estoy aquí para sufrir lo que sintió ella al ser atravesada con la espada, estoy aquí en su lugar para que ella pueda vivir y ser feliz, estoy aquí por que la amo tanto que no soportaría el que ella estuviera encerrada en este templo.

Ella es de un corazón muy puro y bondadoso, que al ser ella la que se encargue del destino de la tierra y el de nosotras, se que ella siempre elegirá lo correcto, en cambio yo soy tan egoísta que no me importaría nada con tal de que estuviésemos juntas.

- Veo que ya eres consiente de lo que has hecho… pero… ¿en verdad piensas eso de la sacerdotisa del sol? ¿Qué ella elige mejor la situación, de tal forma que solo este bien la humanidad?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- La sacerdotisa del sol siempre maneja la estabilidad de la tierra y sus reencarnaciones de forma que a ella le convengan siempre. Puede decirse que ella es mas egoísta que tu, al elegir un mundo donde tengan que reencarnar y enfrentarse al Orochi.

- ¿pero no me habías dicho que tu eras quien controlaba todo? Y ¿por que me dices esto?

- Yo controlo sus despertares, y reencarnaciones, pero a ella desde un principio se le otorgo el privilegio de elegir y reconstruir el mundo futuro. Sacerdotisa creo que me juzgas mal, yo no soy precisamente tu custodio, ni mucho menos un vigilante de esta que es el templo de la luna, tu templo, ya que así como tú después de la batalla soy sellado, pero con algunas libertades que me permiten vigilar que nadie ajeno a este recinto sagrado perturbe tu descanso.

- Mi templo… será posible que…


	3. Capítulo 3 Explicaciones

CAPITULO 3 EXPLICACIONES

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿PERO QUE?!!!! ¿ESTOY EN LA LUNA?!!!!! Pero… ¿Qué es eso? – mientras comenzaba a caminar – parece un templo, ¿pero que estoy haciendo en la luna?, es mas ¿esto es un sueño?, si eso debe ser!!!! O ¿acaso adquirí cualidades que me permiten vivir sin la necesidad de aire?, en todo caso… ¿Cómo es que estoy en la luna, como llegue aquí?, todo parece tan real – mientras sacaba las conclusiones de el como llego a la luna, cuando menos se dio cuanta ya estaba a las afueras del templo, apenas se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando el escenario cambia a su alrededor, apareciendo ahora dentro del templo.

Himeko fija su vista al frente y ve a una persona, específicamente ve a una mujer, una joven y hermosa muy hermosa mujer, vestida con una especie de kimono o traje de de sacerdotisa, la cual se encuentra hincada con los ojos cerrados y que poco a poco va abrir los ojos y al ver a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella se sorprende de tal forma que abre la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salen.

La rubia tratando de reconocer a esa persona, trata de avanzar, pero no puede moverse, intenta hablar pero de igual forma es inútil, y cuando menos esperaba desaparece de ahí, sintiendo una luz que le molestaba y cierra sus ojos cuando los vuelve abrir para saber que había pasado, y esperando encontrarse nuevamente de frente con esa extraña joven, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando al volver abrir los ojos, se encuentra boca arriba mirando el techo de su cuarto. Aun confundida por su sueño se levanta pesadamente para iniciar sus actividades.

- Lo sabia, es un sueño, es imposible que yo pueda ir a la luna, de imaginarlo, me da risa, me pregunto si ¿algo me habrá hecho mal para tener ese sueño tan raro?, en fin, lo que sea fuera fue muy extraño, pero fue solo eso un sueño.

Pero ¿Quién es ella? Estoy segura que la he visto antes, y este sueño parecía tan real…

En la luna…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?, ella estaba aquí lo se…

- Tus poderes de sacerdotisa están recuperándose.

- ¿recuperándose? Pero…

- En la última batalla ambas sacerdotisas utilizaron todas sus energías y poderes para sellar al Orochi, así que ya pasado un tiempo, en el cual has recuperado conciencia es normal que sus poderes vuelvan a manifestarse, siendo una señal que la gran cantidad de energía usada por las sacerdotisas esta siendo recuperada y el que la sacerdotisa del sol se haya presentado aquí, solo reitera lo dicho, su poder se incrementa de igual forma que el tuyo, y al sentir tu poder intenta acercarse, pues sus energías de forma natural fueron hechas de forma que se atrajeran. Y también si ella logro entrar aquí fue por que tu la trajiste.

- ¿yo? Pero… - y un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas al recordar sus ultimas acciones, pues un momento antes de ver a Himeko, había estado pensado en ella, recordando por lo que habían pasado, los sentimientos, la convivencia, todos sus momentos juntas, y al recordar su despedida final, es cuando decide abrir los ojos, pues aun a pesar de ser un recuerdo, podía sentir muy cerca su presencia, sus recuerdos eran tan recientes, que sentía que podía tocarla, poder probar una vez esos labios, pero todos esos sentimientos se vieron interrumpidos por lo que creyó que era una broma de su mente, algo producido por su encerramiento e impotencia de salir, no podía creer que lo que mas deseaba estaba enfrente suyo, viéndola fijamente, con una mirada curiosa e incrédula, mientras que ella, simplemente la miraba masque sorprendida sin poder hacer nada, pues su mente se debatía entre si era solo una simple alucinación, o era real, cuando decide confiar en sus instintos y tratar de acercarse, la imagen de Himeko desaparece, confirmándole que lo visto no era una ilusión, dándole fuerzas a sus pensamientos de que un reencuentro podría estar muy cerca, cumpliendo así sus deseos.

Chikane no podía quitarse unas frases de su mente: "mi templo, mi poder"… - será que es posible… ya lo he entendido – diciendo esto ultimo ya en voz alta, esperando que el dios la escuchara – pero necesito algunas explicaciones; y espero que me las puedas dar. – Y sin esperar respuesta alguna añade – Este es mi templo y mi poder como sacerdotisa esta regresando ¿cierto?

- Así es…

- Dime… si pude lograr hacer que Himeko viniera hasta aquí, ¿es posible lo vuelva hacer?

- Hay muchas probabilidades en ello.

- Pero dime, ¿será posible quesea yo la que pueda ir con ella?

- Eso sacerdotisa, no te corresponde, si puedes traer a la sacerdotisa del sol, pues este es tu dominio y tienes el control sobre el, pero tu no puedes ir con ella, puesto que la sacerdotisa del sol es la que tiene el poder sobre la tierra, ella es la única que podría llevarte hasta ella.

- Pero entonces no lo entiendo, si eso es cierto, porque no me llevo con ella a la tierra, o es que ¿acaso no le importo? – y al decir esto siente como la voz sele corta y siente un par de lagrimas recorrerle el rostro. – No, eso no puede ser posible, debe de haber otra explicación!! – elevando un poco la voz dicho lo ultimo.

- Se ve que aun no lo entiendes del todo, ella decidió no llevarte de nuevo a la tierra, no aun, sino hasta que sus poderes regresen por completo, ella sabe a la perfección no solo es tuyo sino que además se encarga de sanar todas las heridas y que recuperes tus poderes, además si lo notaste ella no te reconoció, esto es que la parte que lograste traer es la parte que se encuentra activa en la tierra, la que tu conoces esta dormida o en su inconsciente, por así decirlo.

- Bueno si es así, ¿por que ella no esta en su templo?

- Por que a diferencia tuya, la tierra es su templo

- Pero aun así, ¿por que no me llevo con ella? – sonando su voz ya un poco mas insistente.

- ¿tienes idea de que hubiera pasado si tu existencia en la tierra hubiera sido desde un principio luego de la batalla con el Orochi? – Chikane solo niega con la cabeza – si la sacerdotisa del sol, te llevara a la tierra y tú sin haber recuperado tus poderes, simplemente la sacerdotisa de la luna no hubiera existido en esa época.

De una forma natural ustedes se encuentran y se conocen, pero eso tiene que ver con sus poderes, como ya te dije, se atraen, si estuvieras en la tierra sin esa energía atrayente, ustedes tal vez se verán y no pasaría a mas, no serian mas que dos simples desconocidas. ¿Ahora entiendes el por que digo que la sacerdotisa del sol utiliza su reencarnación a su conveniencia? - Chikane al escuchar las palabras del dios comprende las acciones de Himeko, su estadía en el templo y así un par de lágrimas vuelven a brotar, más que de tristeza eran lágrimas de amor y de gratitud hacia Himeko.

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que Chikane y Himeko se encontraran en el templo lunar por primera vez, y a partir de ese día, cada noche se volverían a ver, no se decían nada, además de que su encuentro solo era a lo mucho por un par de minutos, los cuales para cierta joven de ojos azules parecían mas ser un par de segundos.

Una noche en uno de sus encuentros Chikane estaba de pie, se acerca a Himeko lentamente y antes de que Himeko desapreciara se acerca a ella un poco mas y así llegando a uno de sus oídos y le susurra unas palabras, dejando a Himeko un poco consternada, después de eso, Himeko vuelve a desaparecer de la luna regresando a la tierra, mientras Chikane solamente se queda con una sonrisa, por que al fin había podido decirle algo a Himeko después de tanto tiempo, y esperando que ella comprendiera su mensaje.


	4. Capitulo 4 Y en la actualidad

CAPITULO 4 – Y EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Himeko al despertar estaba más confundida que en otras ocasiones, después de haber tenido los sueños con la princesa de la luna, como la había llamado, en su mente aun estaban aquellas palabras que sin saberlo cambiarían su destino.

Himeko, en lo visto y ahora escuchado durante su sueño, a pesar de que al momento de despertar tenia sentimientos extraños, lo tomaba como eso, como un sueño, así que todo lo vivido ahí tenia lógica, por ser un sueño, pero por mas que lo asimilaba de esa manera no podía quitarse ese sentimiento desconocido para ella, además de que una parte de su interior le seguía insistiendo en que todo estaba bien.

En la luna…

- Por lo que has hecho, puedo suponer que has entendido lo que he dicho, si no, no creo que te hubieras atrevido a hablarle a la sacerdotisa del sol.

- No solo he entendido, sino que he recordado, el ciclo de reencarnaciones es irrompible, lo que cambia en cada una de ellas, es que no en todas hay u Orochi, pero un factor que no cambia es quede una u otra manera Himeko y yo nos encontramos.

- Y eso solo es posible gracias a los deseos de la sacerdotisa del solo es posible gracias a la sacerdotisa del sol, la que al final tiene la decisión e escoger el mundo donde reencarnara – y Chikane no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar lo ultimo.

- Así que por lo tanto, en estos momentos debo poseer un cuerpo mortal, el cual no tiene ni idea de todo esto, pero cuando se encuentra con Himeko eso cambiara, yo podre salir de aquí y estar en ese cuerpo y poder estar cerca de Himeko nuevamente.

- Se ve que has pensado mucho las cosas, pero no has pasado algo por alto y es el hecho de que no será en un primer contacto cuando estés de vuelta en tu cuerpo mortal – ante la sonrisa que Chikane tenia se esfuma rápidamente – tu cuerpo mortal tendrá que hacer contacto emocionalmente con la sacerdotisa del sol y eso tal vez no sea tan fácil, y además cuando lo logre y tu entres a ese cuerpo mortal, tienes que recordar que no tendrás un control total sobre este, sino que pasaras a formar parte de un serie de sentimientos y pensamientos, serás como la conciencia de ese cuerpo – ante ello Chikane la tranquilidad que por un momento Chikane había perdido, esta nuevamente ante ella.

- no estoy preocupada en ello, pues estoy segura que Himeko me recordara y de alguna forma podrá hacer ese contacto, ese es el don que ella tiene, ella tiene ese encanto en que se que derretirá el corazón de mi yo en la tierra, - y con una sonrisa añade – pues estoy segura que mi personalidad es siempre la misma, la de la llamada "princesa de hielo".

- Pareces estar muy segura de eso.

- Y sobre que me pasara una vez que forme parte de aquel cuerpo, la verdad tampoco me preocupa, pues con tal de estar cerca de Himeko soy feliz, y si me convierto en un sentimiento, que mejor aun, pues podre estar más cerca de ella, pues mi sentimiento siempre será el mismo hacia ella.

- La confianza que tienes te da mas fuerza, solo espero que la misma confianza no te haga hacer caer mas de lo que esperabas, las cosas no siempre resultan como se planean.

- Creo que… para mi es lo menos importante ahora… pues como bien debes saber y ya lo he mencionado, el encuentro entre Himeko y yo, es inevitable, lo de mas dependerá de ella y confió plenamente en que lo conseguirá, ella antes de despedirse me prometió no olvidarme y por lo tanto es con lo único que cuento - . – y con eso ultimo el dios de la espada dejaba sentir nuevamente su ausencia en el templo volviendo a dejar sola una vez mas a Chikane, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, Chikane se encontraba llena de calma, pero a su vez ansiosa de los próximos hechos.

Habían ya pasado algunos días desde que Himeko había tenido el ultimo sueño con Chikane, aquel donde la sacerdotisa de la luna le dirigió unas palabras, palabras que dejaban a Himeko confundida, pero el hecho de que ella lo tomara como un simple sueño hacia que no le diera mayor importancia que eso, hasta llegar al punto de que Himeko ya no se detenía a pensar en la chica de la luna y mucho menos en esas palabras.

Desde el momento en que Himeko comenzó con esos sueños tenia el sentimiento de cómo si de alguna forma estuviera al alcanzando una meta o como se de laguna manera y de fuente extraña estuviera recibiendo energías y motivantes para seguir adelante, y cada que tenia esos sueños a la mañana siguiente despertaba con tanta calma y paz en su interior que s sentía satisfecha. Pero eso había sido en días atrás, después de que dejo de soñar con ese templo en la luna simplemente se quedo con todos esos sentimientos pero ella sentía que le gustaría volver a ver una vez más a esa princesa lunar.

Himeko aun siendo muy niña poseía una sonrisa mágica, capaz de alegrar a cualquiera, una sonrisa como un sol, pero la vida de Himeko o había sido muy fácil, desde muy pequeña, había perdido a sus padres quedándole de ellos un simple recuerdo transformado en una concha de mar que ahora usaba como un dije en un collar.

Después de ese hecho su sonrisa no se perdió del todo pero ya no poseía el mismo brillo y calidez que antes, ante los demás siempre trataba de mostrarse feliz y tranquila, pero, por dentro era todo un mar de lagrimas y tristeza añadiéndole que además con la perdida de sus padres ella había quedado al cuidado de unos parientes los cuales no la trataban muy bien, lo único que había logrado que pudiera sobrellevar aquel maltrato fue que logro hacerse de dos amigos, uno de ellos era Makoto. Una chica que siempre trataba de hacer cualquier cosa para ver sonreír a Himeko, además que siempre la defendía, porque añadiéndole que a Himeko no le iba muy bien en la escuela, siempre era molestada por algunos niños de su mismo grado. Himeko siempre fue algo asustadiza, por lo tanto Mako estuvo con ella siempre.

Su otro amigo era Souma, el al igual que Mako, se encargaba de ver que Himeko estuviera bien, el fue el que le recordó a Himeko que en verdad tenia un talento para el dibujo y la pintura. Talento que Himeko no quería demostrar tras la muerte de sus padres.

Souma con el tiempo se le declaro a Himeko y ella muy sorprendida y conmovida ante este hecho de la forma mas amable que pudo lo rechazo argumentando que lo apreciaba mucho, pero que no sentía lo mismo por el, que ella solo lo quería como un amigo o incluso mas que lo quería como un hermano. Souma no pudo objetar eso y tiempo mas tarde sin saber como pero conoció a una chica con la cual actualmente estaba comprometido.

Si bien Himeko tenia especial talento para el dibujo y pintura, ella no se dedicaba a eso, ella era una fotógrafa y una muy buena. Ella vio su gusto y también talento en la fotografía gracias a Mako que en una ocasión en un picnic que habían hecho en la playa los tres amigos, Mako llevo una cámara para recordar ese día y dejo que Himeko tomara las fotos, después cuando las revelaron se dieron cuenta de que eran muy buenas así como Himeko se dio cuenta de su gusto por la fotografía.

La primera cámara fotográfica de Himeko fue un regalo de Mako, cámara que aun conserva como uno de los mejores regalos que le hayan hecho.

Ahora ya han pasado algunos años desde entonces, Himeko sigue frecuentándose con Mako cuando tienen oportunidad. Mientras que el contacto con Souma es a larga distancia pues es un importante investigador que viaja frecuentemente y donde actualmente se encontraba residiendo en la India.

Mako es una deportista sobresaliente, mientras q ahora Himeko es una gran fotógrafa la cual se esta empezando hacer camino dentro de esta gran industria, tiene grandes metas y ya tiene un pequeño estudio el cual poco a poco se va dando a conocer, pero esto es solo el principio de lo que hay en el futuro para ella, pues aun hay personas y encuentros que tendrá que superar.


	5. Omakes 1 y 2

**Capitulo 1.- Chikane conoce al conejo de pascua **

Existe un templo sobre la luna del cual nadie sabe nada, pero en el habita una sacerdotisa, específicamente la sacerdotisa de la luna…

- ¿hasta cuando estaré aquí, cuando podre reunirme con Himeko? – Pensaba Chikane, pero algo interrumpe sus pensamientos - Mmm ¿que es eso que veo ahí? – dice Chikane muy consternada, al momento en que dirigía su mirada hacia un punto en especifico del templo que se encuentra sobre la luna.

- ¿Qué sucede sacerdotisa? ¿Has visto algo? – le pregunta Ame no Murakumo a la sacerdotisa lunar, en un tono de incredulidad, sabiendo que es imposible que pudiera haber algo mas aparte de la sacerdotisa.

- No estoy muy segura, pero… me pareció ver a un lindo conejo – dice Chikane con un tono muy infantil y señalando hacia la esquina donde había visto ese algo, que según ella era un conejo.

Y en eso de la nada sale un conejo brincando al rededor de Chikane, el conejo parecía tipo conejo de pascua, entre una combinación de lindo conejo con el conejo apresurado de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, el cual una vez descubierto empezó a saltar alrededor de la peli azul.

- No me pareció, es cierto es cierto, he visto a un lindo conejo.... – y después de decir esto va detrás del conejo y ambos empiezan a saltar al rededor del interior del templo.

- ¿pero que es esto? – Decía AnM, al ver a Chikane saltar de esa forma - ¿Qué se supone q estas haciendo y que es eso blanco q esta saltando delante de ti?

- pues estoy brincando como tu bien lo has dicho, y esto, no es esto, es un conejo y me parece ser que por su forma y por la canasta que trae es el conejo de pascua xD – dice una Chikane muy feliz – además que desde niña siempre he querido conocer al conejo de pascua, al igual que al conejo de la luna.

- ¿has dicho el conejo de pascua? Pero siempre ha sido mi sueño poderlo conocer y comer alguno de sus dulces, y sobre el conejo de la luna, pues… eso es fácil lo puedo traer cuando sea, l tengo en una jaula afuera del templo xD

- ¿es en serio?, pues entonces esta dicho, tu traes al de la luna y yo te doy de estos dulces. – y al termino de esa frase Chikane le ofrece la canasta que con anterioridad y con mucha dificultad le había logrado quitar al conejo de pascua, y así, AnM, el conejo de pascua y Chikane empezaban a brincar alrededor del templo a la vez que comían esos deliciosos dulces y en espera de que AnM llevara al conejo de la luna.

**Capitulo 2.- Chikane conoce el helado**

Existe un templo sobre la luna del cual nadie sabe nada, pero en el habita una sacerdotisa, específicamente la sacerdotisa de la luna…

- ohhh pero ¿Qué es esto?, esta muy frio, pero sabe muy bien ¡!!! Quiero mas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

wiiiii – Chikane había conseguido de una forma inexplicable un helado sabor cocholate (escribí bien, cocholate, no chocolate, el cocholate trae efectos mas hiperactivos que el chocolate normal) y al nunca haberlo probado pues sintió una especie de adicción a ese postre frio, el cual no dudo en acabar el contenido de todo el recipiente encontrado.

- nunca creí que cantar fuera tan divertido, y mas si no me se la letra y voy a destiempo wiiii!!!! – después de haberse acabado todo el bote de helado, Chikane empezó a demostrar los efectos de tanta glucosa circulando en su cerebro.

- mmm vamos por mas helado!!!!!!!, o creo que he visto a un lindo mesero, - otro efecto del cocholate - mmm – y entrecerrando sus ojos grita a todo pulmón - ¡meserooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ quiero mas helado del mismo sabor ¿podría traerme mas helado por favor? – diciendo esto con la cara mas inocente que podría formar su rostro, la misma cara que decía que ella era incapaz de romper un solo plato, no, que decir no un plato ella no se conformaría con eso, ella rompía la vajilla entera.

- creo que usted ya comió suficiente helado, no creo poder hacerlo

- ¿a no???, creo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto - y Chikane le avienta botellas al mesero y adiós al pobre mesero – ¿como se atreve es producto de mi imaginación y me cumple lo que pido? – Chkane se levanta de su lugar, dirigiéndose a conseguir mas helado, y en su camino ve pasar al conejo de la luna y al de pascua, y al momento de encontrar mas helado, se sienta y comienza comerlo.

Para horas mas tarde quedarse dormida, abrazada de un par de conejos que vestían unas vestiditos de tutu, y que al igual que Chikane se habían quedado dormidos, por tanta azúcar en su cerebro.


	6. Capitulo 5 Cruce de miradas

Capitulo 5.- Cruce de miradas

Era un día soleado, pero para cierta rubia este día parecía ser mas como un día caluroso, pero aun así lo sentía muy agradable, así que decidió que en lugar de tomar el autobús que la dejaría más cerca de su estudio fotográfico, decidió en que caminaría ese trayecto.

Esa mañana Himeko había salido de su departamento rumbo al centro de la ciudad para ir a llevar unas fotos que le habían pedido a una agencia de modelos, generalmente siempre los solicitantes eran quien pasaban por el encargo, pero como Himeko tenia mucho trabajo, lo decidió terminar en casa y así de paso ella misma dejar su trabajo en dichas oficinas, es así como en estos momentos la rubia se encuentra caminando por las transitadas calles de Tokio rumbo a su pequeño estudio.

Himeko iba vestida de una forma muy fresca, lucia una falda corta de color crema, y usaba una blusa sin mangas de color verde, la misma blusa a su vez tria incluido un gorro dándole un aspecto mas casual a su vestimenta.

No eran mas de las 11 de la mañana cuando llega a un cruce, el cual la llevaría a su parque favorito, en eso ve que el semáforo cambia de color el cual le indica que puede cruzar, pero a ella aun le faltan algunos metros antes de llegar, así corre para alcanzar la luz verde pero al llegar vuelve a cambiar a rojo y no logra cruzar, y en eso un carro que venia a alta velocidad pasa por enfrente de ella, haciendo que Himeko retrocediese, si Himeko hubiera dado un paso mas, hubiera ocurrido un gran accidente con Himeko. Después de ese hecho, Himeko solo puede suspirar ante ese gran susto.

En lo que Himeko espera el cambio de luz la gente se va juntando cada vez más en ese cruce. La luz de repente cambia, y Himeko empieza su andar con la vista al frente y antes de llegar a la mitad de la calle al frente de ella ve un par de ojos azules, los mas hermosos que haya visto, o por lo menos ese fue el primer pensamiento que le paso en ese instante, no paso ni una fracción de segundo cuando se percata que esos ojos azules también la estaban viendo muy detenidamente, pero a pesar de ese hecho las dos seguían con sus movimientos y su acción de cruzar esa calle, como si su mente y cuerpo se separaran, la mente solo podía pensar en esos ojos azules y el cuerpo solo seguía con lo que tenia que hacer, caminar para poder llegar a su destino el cual era el otro lado de esa que por un momento se convirtió en una calle muy larga.

Así las dos siguen caminando, sin desviar su camino y mucho menos su mirada, llega un punto en el que las dos se cruzan, sin dirigirse la palabra, y la mirada que estuvo todo ese tiempo fija una en la otra si sabes exactamente en que momento la desvían volviendo a donde debería estar mirando al frente del camino, pero una vez que cada una estuvo del lado de la acera correspondiente a su camino, sin pretenderlo ambas dirigen una fugaz mirada hacia atrás, una buscando a una peculiar rubia y la otra buscando un mirar azul. Al momento de reiniciar su camino cada una tenia una ligera sonrisa, que las impulso a seguir con su día de una mejor manera.

- ¿Esos eran ojos color violeta? – Se preguntaba la joven con la cual Himeko se había cruzado hace un momento – mmm bueno siempre hay algo peculiar que ver cada día.

Himeko se encontraba en el parque donde se encontraba ese gran árbol que parecía que tenía una especie de escondite el cual utilizaba para pasar y reflexionar un poco o simplemente distraerse. Himeko se dirige hacia ese gran árbol mientras pensaba en lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

- Esa persona, esos ojos… los he visto antes estoy segura ¿pero donde?, no lo recuerdo, no es alguien a quien haya fotografiado antes, de eso estoy segura, pero ¿Dónde la he visto? He de admitir que ella seria perfecta como modelo, me encantaría tomarle algunas fotos – esos eran los pensamientos de Himeko, su cabeza parecía ser todo un lio después de ese extraño encuentro. – Himeko - se decía a si misma como tomando una nota personal – recuerda, si la vuelves a ver no olvides preguntarle si quisiera posar para tomar algunas fotos para alguna revista… ¡pero que estas pensando Himeko! Es prácticamente imposible que la vuelvas a ver, ¿pero que..?, - suspira – ¿Himeko como se te ocurre pensar en semejantes sandeces – y negando con la cabeza y siguiendo su regaño mental hacia si misma decide salir de ese parque – será mejor que vaya al estudio pronto que aun hay un par de fotos que tengo que entrar y no creo que tarden en ir por ellas.

En otro edificio de la ciudad de Tokio…

- Buenos días señorita Himemiya – dice un empleado del edificio al ver entrar en el a una muy hermosa joven de ojos azules.

- Buenos días, dime ¿se modifico la agenda como te encargue?

- Así es señorita de hecho le informo que hace un momento llamaron para confirmar su junta de las 12 del día, les dije que usted venia ya en camino.

- Muchas gracias, y por favor cuando lleguen hazlos pasar inmediatamente a mi oficina. – al termino de esa petición, se encamina hacia el elevador que la llevaría al ultimo piso de ese inmenso edificio, piso en el cual se encontraba la oficina de Chikane Himemiya.

Himemiya Chikane, una exitosa joven, heredera de un inmenso imperio empresarial. Esta joven mejor conocida como Miya – sama es una estupenda artista y deportista; toca magistralmente el piano así como el violín y en el mundo de los deportes es campeona de tenis, además de practicar casualmente la equitación, añadiéndole sus encantos adquiridos como toda señorita de una imponente familia con gran trascendencia, sin mencionar su inigualable belleza, algunos hasta dándole el titulo de princesa, haciendo de esta joven alguien prácticamente inalcanzable, ya o en el sentido económico y familiar sino que su carácter era algo difícil de tratar respecto a relaciones sociales.

Pero toda su belleza era contrastada con su carácter, pues desde su infancia Chikane se había caracterizado por poseer un carácter muy frio, frio como el hielo, sus sonrisas a pesar de expresarlas en publico eran frías, sin sentido alguno y fingidas en la mayoría de los casos, fue así que con el tiempo, el hermoso apodo de princesa adquirió un calificativo mas, Chikane era mas conocida dentro del medio artístico y empresarial como la princesa de hielo, todas las personas con lasque había tenido contacto de una forma simplemente laboral, lo habían comprobado, y aquellos que intentaron tener un contacto mas personal, no pudieron hacer nada ante tal carácter.

Pero no siempre fue así, Chikane fue adquiriendo ese tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos fríos ante los demás, todo y gracias a la sociedad con la cual convivía, pues cuando era niña, las otras niñas con las que deseaba jugar, simplemente no la dejaban argumentando que "¿como ellas podían jugar siendo ella toda una Himemiya?", le guardaban distancia, cuando Chikane solo quería tener mas contacto social; y cuando no era eso, sucedía lo contrario, aparecían niños y niñas queriendo estar con Chikane, por ser una Himemiya, interesándoles mas el estatus social que poseía Chikane que su misma persona. Fue así como poco a poco, siendo que los sucesos se repetían con mucha frecuencia, Chikane empezó a endurecer su carácter y adoptar una mirada fría como el hielo.

Si bien la personalidad que Chikane demostraba ante los demás es de una persona carente de expresiones emocionales, pero por dentro no lo es, es alguien con una amabilidad impresionante y un gran corazón, alguien que simplemente le gusta vivir, disfrutar del contacto con las personas, salir y pasear, una persona la cual simplemente desea expresar lo que siente, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo si nada mas da un par de pasos y ya tiene a un mundo de gente de tras de ella intentando averiguar acerca de su vida y sus quehaceres? Y no precisamente por que en verdad le interesen sino para tener algo de que hablar en su centro de información muy comunicativa en donde era distribuida por todos los noticieros, revistas, periódicos y programas de radio. Teniendo esto en consideración es fácil saber el por que del carácter de Chikane.

Chikane no demostraba lo que sentía por los demás, pero eso no quiere decir que no pudiera expresar lo que sentía, pues todas sus energías y pensamientos los transmitía por medio de su música, cada melodía la interpretaba con el corazón, ahí depositaba todos los sentimientos que deseaba dejar fluir, sentimientos que deseaba que alguien pudiera entenderlos, y mas aun que los pudiera escuchar, en sus presentaciones no dejaba ver su propio ser, tal vez no sonreía de forma natural, pero la música que interpretaba definitivamente era un claro reflejo se su corazón, reflejo que nadie ha podido percibir por el hecho de que se centran mas en el lugar que ocupa esa interprete de forma social, que el lugar que pudiera ocupar en el corazón de alguien.

Así Chikane ha pasado el tiempo demostrando sus sentimientos de esa forma tan hermosa, pro a la vez triste, pues dentro de eso, ella siempre ha sentido que le falta algo, no sabe lo que es, pero no pierde la esperanza de que ese algo pronto se aparezca y haga sobresalir la verdadera forma de ser de Chikane, y poder comunicar esos sentimientos ya no de forma musical, sino de una forma mas cálida y personal.

Un día sucedió algo muy difícil de conseguir, Chikane sonrió, con plena sinceridad y gusto, el haberse cruzado con esa chica rubia de extraños ojos color violeta, le hizo formar una verdadera sonrisa por un rato, y no como las que solía expresar ante los demas.

No sabia por que esa chica le había hecho sonreír, tal vez le pareció simpática o linda, pero no lo podía saber simplemente el verla le había provocado las ganas de sonreír. Pero eso ya no le importaba a la joven, ya que no la volvería a ver, y que mejor que disfrutar de ese sentimiento provocado en esa mañana mientras durara. Esos eran los pensamientos de Chikane mientras estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio.

Se escucha un llamado ala puerta de la oficina de Chikane – adelante – dice Chikane.

- Miya – sama han llegado las personas de su cita de las 12.

- Muchas gracias, puedes hacerlos pasar – mientras se levanta de su silla y se dirige hacia la puerta, para empezar lo que seria los últimos detalles de un proyecto que uniría a muchas personas.


	7. Capitulo 6 Planes

Waaa esto si es una verdadera sorpresa el encontrarme aqui, despues de tanto tiempo, pero esuqe la verdd seme atravezaron un par de cosasq hizo que me atrasara mucho en la actualizacion, la verdd esq estecapitulo es muy corto tiene una pequeña informacion q dependera de ahi la historia, es mas de relleno, pero queria dejarlesalgo, y despues de subir estecapitulo me pondre a escribir el siguiente esperando q la actualizacion sea menos tardia que esta siguientecapitulo sera un poco mas largo lo prometo!!!!!

les agradezco a todos aquellos que me leen y que tiene gran paciencia por esperar actualizacion,

Nagi (mi viciopresidenta va para ti y q temejores!!!!), Chika-shizu (secre!!!!, sin tu voz el clan no es el mismo, te tenemos que escuchar cantar xD, creo q recibire un buen castigo por eso jajaj) Hotaka!!!!!!!!!!! gracias por preguntar de pa'cuando conti xD aqui tu comentarista favorita fastidiosa hace su mejor esfuerzo con esta histoira tu tmb puedes animo, yo te apoyo!!!!!!!!!!!!, Ryo gracias por comentar y sigo insistiendo eres "multifuncional" jajaja, y ahora si vamos con la pequeña conti....

Capitulo 6 .- Planes

Era una oficina muy elegante y muy amplia, le resultaba agradable el estar ahí, pues no solo podía poner en orden todos sus proyectos con todas las facilidades a necesitas, sino que también le resultaba muy como el estar ahí, además esa oficina no se encontraba ubicada en alguno de los pisos mas altos de ese enorme rascacielos que conformaba el edificio Himemiya, sino que estaba justo en el tercer piso de ese gran imperio: la razón de eso, era por que Himemiya Chikane así lo había decidido, deseaba ver un poco mas el ir y venir de las personas de una forma mas cercana, deseaba ver el transcurso de esa calle con su inmensidad de gente, eso a ella le parecía una forma muy interesante de tratar de comprender un poco mas a las personas y el lugar donde residía, pues no deseaba tener un paisaje donde las personas se vieran como hormiguitas y en el cielo, se vieran mas que puros edificios y el smock provocado por tanta contaminación.

Chikane a pesar de ser una gran heredera, ella sentía que aun no esta lista para llevar los asuntos de la empresa de la familia, y no es que no estuviese preparada académicamente, pues se graduó de una de las mejores universidades de Tokio con notas honorificas, ella no formaba parte activa de la empresa aun, pues decidió que prefería realizarse primero como tenista profesional antes de dedicarse de lleno a la empresa. Así es como después de haberlo decidido su padre insistió en que lo considerara, pero al no obtener éxito en el proceso de convencimiento fue como termino dándole una oficina a su hija dentro del edificio Himemiya para cuando ella no estuviera fuera de la ciudad en alguna gira o torneo, ella pudiera atender sus asuntos ahí, sin descartar que con eso el Sr. Himemiya podría tenerla un poco mas cerca, era su única hija y por lo tanto la cuidaba demasiado por no decir que la sobreprotegía.

Y es así como en estos momentos nos encontramos con una Chikane sentada en uno de los sillones de su oficina tomando una taza de te junto con otras dos personas…

- Y dime Miya-sama… ¿ya sabes lo que piensas hacer? - dice uno de los hombres que estaba sentado frente a Chikane, su nombre es Aoshima Hiregi, y es el representante de Chikane, es muy joven pero su edad no opaca su habilidad de para los negocios.

- Es por eso que los cite hoy, como saben, las empresas Himemiya aporta cada año cierta cantidad de dinero para diferentes actividades deportivas, culturales, académicas entre otras. Y para este año he solicitado que se me permita organizar un evento dirigido en el área deportiva, y es aquí donde necesito su ayuda…

- y ¿en que estas pensando? – Comenta un hombre mayor, el cual se encontraba al igual Hiregi sentado frente a Chikane, - ¿En que clase de evento esta pensando y como entramos en esto? – refiriéndose a Hiregi y a el, al comentar esto se inclina un poco al frente para alcanzar su taza de te, al hacer esto espera que Chikane responda a su pregunta.

- Hablo de un torneo donde abarque diferentes deportes, un torneo donde compitan tanto profesionales como aficionados claro cada uno en diferentes categorías, eso les dará oportunidad de convivir con sus ídolos deportivos, y aquellos que observemos que tengan cualidades excepcionales podría dárseles algún tipo de apoyo para que sigan practicando ese deporte, claro si así lo desean. Al finalizar el torneo hacer una recepción con todos los participantes.

- Miya-sama, no hace mucho abriste una academia dirigida al deporte y otra a las artes, como director de ambas, debo decir que me parecería muy conveniente que en tu evento incluyas las artes también, no se…,se me ocurre que los participantes manden una muestra de su trabajo según las áreas dentro de la academia las cuales son pintura, dibujo, música y fotografía – y al decir esto el hombre vuelve a dejar su taza de te sobre la mesa, su nombre es Tamiya Hasegawa, una persona de gran experiencia y de carácter noble pero muy hábil en los negocios, y ahora se encuentra como director general de las dos academias impulsadas por la empresa Himemiya dichas academias tiene poco de estar funcionando pero tienen gran cantidad de estudiantes a los cuales se les da todo el apoyo posible como lo son becas, asesorías personales, motivación, etc.

- Como tu representante, me parece que es buena idea, cuanta conmigo solo dime cuando quieres empezar y de que forma – dice Hiregi.

- Sabia que podía contar con ustedes, y pues me gustaría empezar de inmediato, o ¿ustedes ven algún inconveniente en ello?

- No en absoluto, por el contrario será mucho trabajo, solo dime en que fechas quieres el evento y nos ajustaremos para que todo se cumpla – al decir esto de pone de pie y mira por la ventana de la oficina.

- Si me permites creo que lo mejor seria que la competencia se efectuara en 4 meses, así tendremos medio mes para preparar la publicidad el resto de este y lo que quede a la competencia promocionarlo lo mas posible, y así los atletas como los artistas tengan un periodo de 3 meses de preparación, creo que ese es un tiempo razonable, o ustedes que opinan. – comenta Tamiya.

- Creo que el tiempo es corto con referente a la publicidad y convocatoria, pero si usamos los medios adecuados, estará todo listo a tiempo, y si me permites hare un par de llamadas para ir organizando la publicidad – Al decir esto Hiregi saca su celular y se dirige a la puerta para salir de la oficina.

- Tamiya, me acompañas a las academias, a esta hora están todos los alumnos ahí, ¿cierto?

- Si claro, en estos momentos deben encontrarse si no todos están la mayoría, en ambas academias, dígame ¿que planea Miya-sama?

- Pues me gustaría darles el anuncio de la convocatoria en este instante, paraqué se vayan preparando y lo divulguen de la misma forma, que mejor publicidad que la de persona a persona – y se levanta de ese cómodo sillón para dirigirse rumbo a la puerta seguida de Tamiya.

- Miya- sama si lo desea yo puedo ir, usted no tiene que preocuparse, déjelo en mis manos.

- No te preocupes Tamiya, además quisiera ir yo personalmente, sin contar que desde que regrese de este ultimo torneo, no he ido a las academias y me gustaría saber como van las cosas.

- Si así lo desea con mucho gusto la acompaño – y le abre la puerta a Chikane en gesto de cortesía.

En el estudio de Himeko….

- ¡Perfecto!, estas fotografías salieron mucho mejor de lo que imagine, mmm vaya ¿ya son las 2 de la tarde? El tiempo pasa muy rápido, esto no lo tengo que llevar sino hasta dentro de hora y media, así que las llevare de una vez pero antes pasare a algún lugar a comer algo.

En un pequeño restaurant, Himeko ya se encontraba a punto de comer cuando…

RING. RING!!!

continuara


	8. Capitulo 7 Publicaciones

Cap. 7 Publicacion

En un pequeño restaurant, Himeko ya se encontraba a punto de comer cuando…

RING. RING!!!

Himeko: ¿Diga?

¿? – ¡Himekoooooo! ¡Tengo excelentes noticias!

¿Mako – chan? ¿Qué sucede porque gritas? - alejando un poco de su oreja su celular pues la voz de Mako – chan era un tanto fuerte.

Pues porque otra cosa será Himeko, acabo de conocer a una gran persona, he podido conocer a la ¡gran Srita Himemiya!

¿Himemiya?, ¿Hime…? ¡Ahh! Pero es que ella ¿acaso no es la que fundó la academia donde estas? – pregunta una Himeko que a la vez revisaba el menú de su almuerzo.

¡Exacto! Y no solo eso, sino que también es una persona bellísima, pero en fin – suspira – acaba de darnos una noticia increíble, dentro de tres meses habrá una gran competencia deportiva donde habrá torneos de todos los deportes tanto grupales como individuales en atletismo, y el ganados de cada categoría, si es miembro de la academia Himemiya, ganara una beca por dos años más un contrato con algún patrocinador, en el evento también asistirán algunas estrellas del deporte, ¿te imaginas Himeko? ¡Podre conocer a mis deportistas favoritos! – Termina de decir Mako – la cual es una gran amiga de Himeko desde el instituto, solo que ella está esforzándose en poder hacer una carrera solida en el mundo del deporte, que a diferencia de Himeko, Mako es muy buena en esa área.

¡Muchas felicidades Mako – chan! Me alegro mucho por ti, te estaré apoyando - mientras observa cómo le sirven su almuerzo.

Gracias Himeko, pero sabes, te noto un poco distante ¿te encuentras bien o estas ocupada? – pregunta Mako desde el otro lado de la línea.

¡Ha! Si, no te preocupes, perdón Mako-chan lo que pasa es que me disponía a almorzar cuando llamaste y la verdad es que tengo bastante hambre – lo dice en un tono de disculpa.

Himeko no te preocupes, además cuando se trata de comida, puedo decir que te perdemos por instantes – intentando no reírse.

Mako-chan…. – Himeko deja salir un suspiro, sabía que no lo podía negar así era ella, y a Mako le gustaba molestarla.

Antes de dejarte almorzar Himeko quiero que me pongas atención, la competencia de la que te acabo de hablar no solo es para mí, tú también puedes ¿participar! – lo dice muy entusiasmada, sin imaginar la cara de sorpresa que tiene Himeko.

Pero Mako – chan… - comienza Himeko cerrando sus ojos y suspirando – sabes muy bien que yo no me llevo nada bien con los deportes.

Si lo sé, pero olvide decirte que Miya – sama no solo patrocina la academia de deportes, sino también la de arte y música, que se ubican en un edificio junto a la unidad deportiva. Habrá un concurso para cada área, pintura, dibujo y demás cosas de arte, la entrada es libre y no es necesario que seas alumno de la academia para poder participar.

Pero Mako… - intenta hablar Himeko

Y con un tono burlesco Mako añade – además está el área de fotografía Hime-chan

¡Mako-chan!

Es más, si no participas en la categoría de fotografía, podrías entrar en pintura, ambas sabemos que también tienes talento mmm ¿no te animas?

Pintura… bueno tan vez, podría…. Pero gracias a mis fotos y a algunos pequeños concurso en los que he entrado de fotografía me he abierto camino por ese mundo, pero con la pintura es más difícil – hace una pausa – si… quizá y entre a ese concurso.

¡Perfecto¡ Las bases e inscripciones estarán a partir de la semana entrante, solo ve al edificio administrativo de la academia de artes y te darán una solicitud a llenar y eso es todo, te felicito Himeko, por decidirte a participar, nos vemos luego que ya empezó el entrenamiento, cuídate y nos vemos luego – después de esto termina la llamada dejando a Himeko con interrogantes y sin dejar que pudiera decir algo.

Pero solo dije que lo pensaría… nunca dije que si entraba al concurso, ¿o sí? – Himeko no sabía que pensar, y pues disponiéndose a almorzar, piensa en lo que le dijo Mako.

"ese concurso podría darme e impulso que necesito, si bien por la fotografía no tengo tantos problemas, tengo mi estudio, pero la pintura… también me gusta mucho, si creo que si entrare, además hace mucho que no pinto." – y en su agenda anota el día que tiene pensado irse a inscribir.

¡Waa! Ya son las 3:00 y tengo que ir a dejar este encargo – sale del café rápidamente y se dirige a su destino-

Bien son las 3:25 justo a tiempo – Himeko se encontraba en frente de un gran edificio donde al entrar tenía en grandes letras el nombre de una gran casa editorial, la cual se encarga de publicar algunas de las revistas más vendidas en todo Japón, Himeko hacia trabajos independientes para esas revistas, le iba muy bien, pero para su reconocimiento aun le faltaba un poco más, pues a pesar de que tiene su propio estudio fotográfico, al ser muy joven no creen mucho en su trabajo, fue así como decidió entrar a varios concursos de fotografía, los cuales la mayoría ha ganado, uno deseos concursos lo organizo la casa editorial donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

Al ser ganadora de uno de los concursos y al ver su trabajo, le propusieron que entrara al departamento de diseño y fotografía de la revista, para ser la fotógrafa oficial de la revista, pero Himeko rechazo tal oferta, diciendo que ella prefería tomar las fotos por su cuenta y no encasillarse en un solo lugar o temática, pero les ofreció sus servicios como fotógrafa cada que los necesitasen, así fue como hicieron un contrato donde cada mes Himeko lleva una serie de fotografías, algunas por gusto propio y otras por encargo, todas a la editorial donde escogen que fotografías irán en cada revista. Este trato le convino mucho a Himeko pues le ha dado la oportunidad de hacer distintos tipos de fotografía, tanto artísticas, de paisaje, o de modelos y en cada una de sus fotografías siempre hay algo atractivo e hipnotizante, se podría decir que es el sello de Himeko en cada toma.

Ya dentro del edificio Himeko busca a alguien con la mirada pero en su búsqueda es interrumpida por una voz familiar...

¡Himeko! ¿Cómo estás?

¡Hola Sue! muy bien gracias – Responde la rubia a la persona que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

Himeko tu siempre a tiempo, anda pasa el está en du oficina – le dice mientras con una de sus manos hacia una seña hacia arriba indicando el lugar de la oficina.

Himeko recorría diferentes pasillos los cuales estaban adornados con cuadros de diferentes portadas de las revistas en sus diferentes números, algunas paredes tenían fotos de gente muy famosa, y otras con alguna obra de arte, cuando llega a uno de los elevadores entran y presiona el botón que la llevaría hasta el último piso de ese monumental edificio.

Al llegar a su destino Himeko se encuentra con una oficina de puestas de cristal y una gran voz que gritaba y se alcanzaba a escuchar muy claramente por fuera de la gran oficina, y Himeko se acerca un poco hasta llegar con la secretaria que se encontraba fuera de esa oficina.

Veo que esta de muy buen humor – dice una Himeko de forma sarcástica y sonriendo

Si eso parece…. Pues te deseo suerte ya que si no me equivoco tienes cita con él en este instante, ¿cierto?, así que mucha suerte que ha estado así toda la mañana - termina con un suspiro y cerrando los ojos.

Aunque compréndelo, recuerda que son fechas de publicación y esta estresado. – dice la rubia poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

De acuerdo tu ganas pero aun así cuídate recuerda que el en ese estado puede atacar a todo el mundo sin excepción alguna.

Himeko entra a la oficina y al estar ahí la voz realmente se escuchaba mas fuerte ahí, la voz era del editor que se encontraba dando vueltas en su oficina y gritando a todo y a todos por el teléfono.

¡y quiero eso en 15 minutos en mi oficina! ¿Quedo claro? - y cuelga el teléfono fuertemente sin darse cuenta que una rubia de ojos amatistas se encontraba parada en medio de la oficina.

Emm disculpe… Sr. Takaeda.. – decía una indecisa Himeko.

¿uh? ¡ah! Himeko qué bueno que llegas, tu siempre me alegras el día ven siéntate. – señalando una pequeña salida en uno de los extremos de la oficina.

Gracias, aquí le traigo lo que me encargo, mas las fotos de la modelo que mando a mi estudio la semana pasada y pues también un par de fotos extra por si le interesan verlas. – extendiendo su brazo con el portafolio de fotos hacia el editor.

¡Perfecto! Deja revisar el portafolio… - en eso tocan a la puerta de la oficina para luego entra la secretaria de el Sr. Takaeda, se notaba un tanto cautelosa por respuesta que pudiera darle el editor, suponiendo que siguiera de mal humor.

Sr. Takaeda aquí está el director encargado de la sección de moda de la revista "HOSHI"

Bien, bien hazlo pasar que esto le interesa – la secretaria del señor Takaeda tenía un rostro de alivio al no ser regañada por su jefe y de inmediato sale de la oficina para llamar al director de moda.

Señor Takaeda… buenas tardes – entra un hombre joven a la oficina haciendo una reverencia a forma de saludo.

Renji, déjate de formalismos, ven pasa y déjame presentarte a mi pequeña estrella Himeko Kurusugawa nuestra fotógrafa independiente – señalando a la joven rubia.

¡oh! Señorita Kurusugawa es un placer poderla conocer, por lo general a mí solo me llega su trabajo el cual es más que excelente y personalmente tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la persona detrás de de esas estupendas fotos.. Mucho gusto deje presentarme mi nombre es Yorihiro Renji – inclinándose un poco a forma de saludo formal ante Himeko.

Mucho gusto Yorihiro – san - inclinándose también un poco.

Bien suficiente formalidades por hoy, pasemos a ver lo que trajo hoy Himeko. – decía el Sr. Takaeda mientras se acomodan en los sofás de la oficina.

Himeko mostraba cada fotografía y mientras la observaban ella les explicaba cómo había sido el trabajo con la modelo. Al mostrar la última foto Himeko añade…

Como terminamos un poco tarde en esta sesión de fotos, decidí tomar esta última con la luna de fondo, no es exactamente lo que me pidió pero, pero personalmente me gusto mucho el resultado y aun así la traje para saber su opinión y si le interesaba la fotografía.

¿Gustarme?, ¡me encanta! Esta también se incluye en la revista y por qué no alguna podría ir en portada o ¿tú qué dices Renji? – dirigiéndose al joven y mostrándole 2 de las fotos de Himeko.

Opino lo mismo, todas se incluyen en el numero de este mes, y sobre la portada – coloca su dedo índice sobre su boca como si estuviera meditando – creo que la mejor es esta – señalando una de las fotos que se encontraba en medio de la pequeña mesa de esa salita.

Yo no pude haber elegido otra mejor, esa se queda como foto de portada – mirando a Himeko – has hecho un estupendo trabajo, te felicito, te lo dije hace rato Himeko siempre me alegras el día – sonriendo ampliamente.

Un par de felicitaciones mas y algunos acuerdos para el próximo encuentro y en un momento mas Himeko sale de la oficina de Takaeda, dirigiéndose rumbo a su estudio, pues aun tiene que entregar un par de fotos mas ese día.

En la oficina de Takaeda…..

Renji… el que te citara a mi oficina no solo era para que vieras las fotos de Himeko, digamos que eso fue casualidad, te cite para darte eso – le extiende una carpeta con un formato de un anuncio publicitario. Nos llego esto esta mañana y se nos pide que se publique a partir del próximo número y por los 3 números siguientes, con las características que se publique en cada una de nuestras revistas en la sección mas vista, en hoja completa, por un periodo de 3 meses aproximadamente. O según de publicaciones por mes.

Vaya debe ser alguien o algo importante ¿no? – dice empezando a abrir la carpeta para ver el contenido de la misma.

Pues si, específicamente viene de Himemiya Chikane

¿De Miya – Sama? ¿Ahora que está planeando?

Ha pasado una semana desde que Himeko llevo las fotografías a la editorial, en ese tiempo ya se había inscrito al concurso que le había dicho Mako, caminando por una de la calles de la ciudad que la llevan a su departamento pasa por enfrente de un puesto de periódicos y observa las revistas, de repente su mirada se concentra en una revista en especifico, se inclina un poco para verla mejor, en ese momento alguien que estaba a un lado de ella toma la revista que ella veía y escucha los comentarios sobre la foto de portada "mira la foto es genial ¿no lo crees?" solo escuchaba, Himeko sonríe y se vuelve a enderezar para continuar con su camino, la revista que miraba y que la persona a su lado también había visto, erala revista HOSHI y la portada de la revista no era otra que una de las fotos que había tomado Himeko, una cosa masque le sorprendió fue el ver un camión de la misma editorial que a su costado tenía como poster la misma fotografía que la publicación de ese mes. Sintiéndose satisfecha Himeko se dirige a su departamento no sin antes pasar a comprar algunas cosas y materiales que necesitara para el día siguiente.

CONTINUARA……


	9. Capitulo 8 Persiguiendo un camion

Capitulo 8 .- Persiguiendo un camion

Mientras en el edificio Himemiya…

Y bien ¿que tenemos para hoy? – dice Chikane desde su escritorio.

Te traigo las fotos que se pondrán en las academias, en sus diferentes áreas para promocionar y decorar el evento, y solo esperamos que las veas y las apruebes. – responde Hiregi extendiéndole un gran y pesado portafolio al a empresaria.

Déjame ver… - Tomando la carpeta donde había más de 50 fotos y diseños, Chikane las observa una a unasin hacer ningún tipo de comentario ni expresión alguna, al finalizar cierra la carpeta dejándola frente suyo.

Y bien ¿Qué opinas? – se ve a un Hiregi emocionado.

No me gustan – responde Chikane de forma muy neutral.

Claro son muy bu... espera ¡que! ¿No te gustan? ¿Ni una de las 50 fotos del portafolio? Pero… si se buscaron a los mejores fotógrafos para ello… - Chikane lo interrumpe.

No es que no me gusten, las fotos están bien tomadas y son buenas y pueden llamar la atención, pero no es lo que estoy buscando les falta algo a esas fotos, no sé lo que es pero no me convencen, tienes que conseguir otro fotógrafo, ¿aún hay tiempo, no? – responde Chikane levantándose de su silla frente al escritorio para ponerse frente a la ventana y mirar hacia la ciudad.

Si… aun hay tiempo, pero son los mejores fotógrafos los de estas fotos – vuelve a ser interrumpido por la joven.

Hiregi… el que sea reconocido no quiere que sean los mejores, pero no lo niego son muy buenas fotos, mas no es lo que estoy buscando…

A Hiregi solo venían a su mente los recuerdos del trabajo realizado días antes, los permisos que pidieron y las desveladas haciendo una expresión de resignación y levantando los hombros desiste de tratar de convencerla de que se queden con esas fotografías, y sin opción alguna acepta las indicaciones de Chikane, sabía muy bien que con ella era imposible contradecirla, no le podía ganar, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no hay marca atrás.

De acuerdo… veré a quien más puedo conseguir ¿te parece bien para esta tarde? – dice Hiregi empezando a levantarse de su asiento.

Confió en ti Hiregi, se que podrás encontrar lo que… - Chikane que se encontraba de espaldas hacia Hiregi, y mirando hacia la ventana, ve hacia un punto fijo donde en ese momento estaba pasando un camión que en uno de sus lados traía una publicidad, en si no le intereso que anunciaba, sino la imagen que presentaba. – La luna…

¿La lana?, Chikane ¿estás bien?, son las tres de la tarde no hay luna. – dice un Hiregi un poco consternado.

No… no es eso – responde Chikane.

¡Ha! ¡ya se!, quieres una luna en las fotografías, de acuerdo eso será más fácil, pues las tendrás solo que estarán hasta mañana pues tendremos que tomarlas en la no… - vuelve a ser interrumpido por Chikane.

No - en un tomo muy neutral.

¿Entonces? ¿Quieres un ambiente lunar? ¿Quieres ir a la luna, acaso? – comienza recitar Hiregi haciendo ademanes con las manos, y enumerando con una de sus manos.

Hiregi… ¬¬! – la cara de Chikane expresaba, algo de molestia por las ocurrencias de su asistente.

¡Espera! Quieres al conejo de la luna – decía Hiregi dando un par de saltos.

¬¬! Hiregi…. ¿Quieres ponerme atención por favor?, quiero decir que… ¡oh! ¡No! Se está yendo…

Si la luna se va… - decía Hiregi sarcástico.

Si se va, no espera, la luna no se va, ¡el camión se va!

¿Camión? ¿Cuál camión? – y hasta ese momento que su mirada coincide con lo que veía Chikane desde la ventana, era un gran camión que en uno de sus costados se ve la imagen en la cual se veía a una modelo con la vista hacia el horizonte, con los brazos extendidos al frente de ella, como si estuviera llamando a alguien, luciendo un vestido largo color blanco de tirantes y muy sencillo pero elegante, de fondo se veía la silueta de dos árboles uno a cada lado de ella y como fondo central y que proporcionaba la mayor luz a la imagen era una hermosa luna llena.

El camión se va, ¡tienes que alcanzarlo! – decía una Chikane impaciente.

¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo que alcanzarlo, no te referirás a…? - Chikane mas exasperada aun, pero sin perder su gran estilo suspira.

Hiregi, es que ¿acaso no lo vez?, el camión lleva una publicidad, el contenido de ese camión lleva esa publicación, quiero saber de donde es, quien la elaboro, es fotomontaje, o ¿Qué es? – decía Chikane volviendo a su postura norma. - ¿me has entendido? Así que te recomiendo que te apresures, si no quieres batallar más en encontrarlo, pues recuerda que esta avenida es muy transitada y al finalizar esta calle, esta la intersección con la carretera, así que después de ahí, no sabremos nada de ese camión. – y con la mayor velocidad que le permitió el cuerpo de Hiregi, salió corriendo del edificio Himemiya, para ir detrás de un camión.

"Lo que uno hace por los amigos" – era lo que pensaba Hiregi al ir corriendo. – Esto si te va a costar Miya-sama.

Hiregi y Chikane son buenos amigos, se conocen de hace tiempo y él como pocos si no es que el único trataba a Chikane de una forma nada especial, no le guardaba distancia, y le tenía mucha confianza, había roto hace mucho tiempo la barrera de las formalidades con ella, solo lo hacía, cuando estaban en la oficina o frente a los demás, pues a pesar de todo el era su asistente. Hiregi admira mucho a Chikane, más no en exceso como lo suelen hacer los demás, pues sabe muy bien que a pesar de toda la fama que pueda tener, ella sigue siendo aun una joven, una joven que esta demás decir que es sumamente hermosa.

Mientras en la oficina de Chikane…

Tengo que hacer algo… de donde será… - toma el teléfono del escritorio - ¿seguridad? Necesito que salgan, he mandado a mi asistente a buscar un camión que estaba en la avenida principal, quiero que lo localicen y lo ayuden a conseguir la información que le he encargado, por favor se los encargo. – al otro lado del teléfono se escucharon voces para concluir con una afirmación, para después colgar.

Hiregi había salido en busca de ese bendito camión que tanto le interesaba a Chikane, y cuando creo que ya lo había perdido, lo vuelve a ver dando vuelta justo, en la avenida donde él se encontraba. Al ver la imagen en el camión, pudo identificar en una de las esquinas del mismo el nombre del producto que promocionaba.

¿HOSHI?, ¿Dónde lo he escuchado? - Y como una iluminación divina o eso creyó él, comienza de nuevo a correr pero esta vez en sentido contrario a la dirección en la que se dirigía el camión buscando con la mirada un local en específico, corrió unos cuantos metros, y se había encontrado con los hombres de seguridad que Chikane había mandado. Les dio instrucciones de regresar a los guardias rumbo a la oficina, mientras él seguía buscando un local o tienda por las calles. Una vez que encontró lo que buscaba, no lo duda y entra a una pequeño local. Pregunta sobre una publicación en especial, cuando el encargado muestra lo que Hiregi había pedido, este muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción, paga en caja la revista, y se dispone a ir de vuelta con Chikane.

En el camino de regreso al edificio Himemiya.

Buenas tardes, casa editorial Medior en que le puedo ayudar… - dice una voz al teléfono.

Buenas tardes, quisiera comunicarme, con el director de la revista HOSHI por favor, mi nombre es Onichi Hiregi y hablo de parte de la empresa Himemiya. – la voz al otro lado del teléfono al escuchar ese famoso apellido, se impresiona y no duda en comunicarlo con la oficina del editor.

En la oficina del editor…

Disculpe señor pero tiene una llamada de uno de los miembros de la corporación Himemiya por la línea tres. – dice la secretaria al editor.

¿Himemiya? ¿Acaso hubo algún error en el anuncio que les publicamos?, eso es imposible, pero será mejor que conteste rápido. Buenas tardes Habla Takaeda editor general de Medior, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Buenas tardes Sr. Takaeda, soy Onichi Hiregi, asistente de la Señorita Himemiya Chikane, y le hablo por que necesito pedirle su ayuda – decía Hiregi mientras observaba la revista entre sus manos.

¿Mi ayuda?, ¿de qué se trata? – respondía un editor muy confuso.

Como bien sabe estamos comenzando con la campaña publicitaria para el evento que está organizando Miya-sama, y quisiera pedirle de por favor si pudiera prestarnos a uno de sus fotógrafos…

¿A uno de mis fotógrafos? Por supuesto, no creo que haya inconveniente alguno, si me permite esta misma tarde le mando una relación de mis mejores fotógrafos… - comenzaba a decir Takaeda entusiasmado.

No es necesario Sr Takaedam de hecho, quisiera uno en especial, quisiera saber si es posible que me pusiera en contacto con… - Hiregi toma de nuevo la revista y revisa el pie de página de la fotografía que le había llamado la atención a Chikane – que me pudiera contactar con Kurusagawa-san.

¿Kurusagawa-san? - sonriendo por la petición – me temo que eso es un poco complicado.

Si es por dinero, no se preocupe, usted diga cuanto… - Pensando que lo quería extorsionar.

No es eso Onichi-san, lo que pasa es que para empezar, Kurusagawa no es el… es ella... – La cara de Hiregi solo podía sonrojarse ante tal equivocación – y en segundo lugar ella no es una de nuestros fotógrafos fijos, nosotros como revista le encargamos trabajos para cada mes, y por más que nosotros insistimos en que acepte nuestro contrato ella se niega. Ella es fotógrafa independiente.

Ya veo… en ese caso ¿podría proporcionarme algún numero o dirección en la cual la pueda contactar? – sacando una pequeña agenda y un bolígrafo para anotar.

Por supuesto, en un minuto te comunico con mi secretaria paraqué te de la información que necesitas, y déjame decirte algo, puede que Kurusagawa no tenga contrato fijo, pero es la mejor fotógrafa con laque contamos, no pudiste haber hecho una mejor elección, tal vez exagero, pero ella puede ser la mejor fotógrafa de este país, y Hiregi-san, fue un gusto haberte ayudado, si necesitas algo mas no dudes en llamar. – terminaba de decir con gran satisfacción y orgullo hacia Kurusagawa.

Gracias señor Takaeda, así lo hare, y también ha sido un gusto el hablar con usted. – después de esto era su llamada transferida con la secretaria de Takaeda.

Continuara…


End file.
